


You Are Absolute Perfection

by Ridley160



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega-verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Misunderstandings, Omega Tony Stark, Porn, Romance, Sexual Dysfunction, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridley160/pseuds/Ridley160
Summary: Sequel to The Rarest One of All: After Steve assisted Tony with his heat things don't go as originally planned when he awakes in Tony's luxurious bed the next morning. Tony is avoiding him and Steve is fearful he may have taken advantage of Tony while in such a vulnerable state. On top of that Steve discovers just how ashamed Tony feels about his omega body, but Steve is determined to show him different. After all that's what a good alpha should do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To clear up some confusion: This chapter doesn't pick up right where Rarest One of All ends. This is just a glimpse of what the relationship has become, and really an excuse for some added smut. Chapter 2 is where we pick up from the previous fic.

 

It had been a tiring week for Steve, some minor work for Shield paired with training some new agents and added in some public relations and he was ready for an nice weekend. Of course when you were Captain America and an Avenger having a real weekend was typically non existent, but this time there were no world ending crises that needed attending to. So Steve had a free weekend and he was very much looking forward to the available time.

When he arrived home at the tower he took a quick shower to freshen himself up, changed into some more casual clothes and sat down on the couch in the communal to read. Steve was deeply involved in his reading, so much so he hadn't heard the movement or footsteps across the floor. Normally he was much more observant, but here at home Steve had learned to set aside the alertness for relaxation. When a pair of hands eased over his shoulders Steve did flinch slightly in surprise, but he soon sank into it and leaned back against the couch and looked up at Tony.

“So tense...you need to take it easy.” Tony observed as he pressed his thumbs into Steve's stiff shoulders. It felt good.

“If I took it easy I wouldn't be tense and then I wouldn't have an excuse to receive massages from you.” Steve grinned up at him.

Tony chuckled lightly in response. “You just want an excuse to have my hands all over you.” Steve shrugged lightly in response.

“Well you're not wrong there.” He admitted.

Tony smiled down at him briefly and leaned down near Steve's ear and moved his hands from Steve's shoulders down to the front of his broad chest. “You know you don't need an excuse to get my hands on you Steve.” Tony whispered and kissed his ear which made Steve shiver pleasantly.

“No...I guess not...but I like the excuse. Helps me justify so I don't feel like I'm taking shameless advantage of you.” Steve replied while setting his book down to run his own hands from Tony's wrists to his forearms that were currently bracketed on either side of him. Steve turned his head and pressed his lips lightly to Tony's. Tony smiled against him as they kissed gently, soft light movements of their lips together. Steve initiated things further by easing his hand up to cradle the back of Tony's head, his fingers carded through the soft dark hair, and he parted his lips to slip his tongue into Tony's mouth. There was a muffled moan from Tony as he allowed Steve access to him, and they deepened their kiss.

Once they parted Steve took in a heavy breath and he met Tony's eyes, which were dilated in arousal. Steve smiled at him and pressed another soft kiss to Tony's lips. He enjoyed hearing Tony's quiet gasp when he tightened his grip in the man's hair, and nuzzled against him inhaling his scent. Steve could smell Tony's excitement and it made his own cock stir in interest making him shift slightly on the couch. They kissed again the heat and tension increasing steadily between them this time as Tony broke away he breathed. “Alpha...” Steve smiled and carded his fingers through Tony's hair

“Yes...Tony?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow. Tony groaned against him, burying his face into Steve's neck and his hands gripped onto the front of his shirt.

“I...I want you alpha.” Tony's reply was muffled against Steve's neck which caused Steve to chuckle lightly.

“Tony, love, you don't have to refer to me as alpha you know.”

Tony groaned again and lifted his head a slight pout on his face. “I know...I can't help it. It slips out.” Steve just smiled and sat up a bit and turned himself to face Tony fully an adoring smile on his face as he looked over his precious omega.

“Don't be embarrassed. I do kind of like it, but I really like when you use my name.” Steve repositioned himself on the couch, getting onto his knees and leaning over the back, draping his arms over Tony's shoulders. “Especially when I fuck you” Steve kissed him hard and Tony made a nearly obscene sound. Steve didn't talk dirty, but the few times he did it had Tony's dick rock hard in record time. “I like it when you chant my name, when I hear you moaning it when I suck you.” He kissed Tony again, his hands traveled up from Tony's shoulders to his neck and tangled in his hair again. “when I finger you, when I rim you, when I knot you. I love it when you say my name Tony...God Tony...Tony.” Steve kissed him again as he chanted his lover's name emphasizing it's affect.

Tony's breath was coming out in harsh and shaky pants once they parted again. He gazed at Steve with lust filled dark eyes, and swiped his tongue over his lips to wet them before speaking. “Steve...my alpha...take me upstairs.” Steve moved quickly, bounding over the back of the couch to get his hands on Tony. The brunette was already reaching up to wrap his arms around Steve's neck and hoisted himself up, getting his legs secure around Steve's middle.

They made their way up to the penthouse, Steve carrying Tony in his strong arms his hands cupping the man's well shaped ass. Once in Tony's...no...their bedroom. It was a mad dash to remove each other's clothing. Button's flew in the air, a T-shirt was tossed to the floor, belts were removed and pants pooled at their feet. Steve's hands felt over Tony's sides and he captured Tony's lips again in a heated searing kiss. Tony felt Steve walking him backwards and he dropped down onto the bed, Tony gave his alpha a smirk as he brought his knees up, spreading his legs for Steve to get a view. Tony's cock was hard and flushed arching up from the trimmed dark hair of his groin. There was already a steady stream of precome leaking onto his abdomen, his balls pulled up tight, and his thighs glistened with fresh slick. Steve felt a wave of possessive need and want rush through him as he gazed over Tony, his omega.

“On your knees Tony.” Steve ordered him and Tony did so sitting up on his knees, his cock jutting out from his body obscenely. Steve looked down at it and stifled a groan as he too sank down to the floor his hands grasping onto Tony's thighs and sliding upwards. The bed was low enough to the floor that Steve could easily reach Tony, it made for some fun positions for them. Steve leaned in and pressed several kisses to Tony's hip and thigh, intentionally avoiding the aching member brushing along his cheek. There was a frustrated grunt from Tony and Steve grinned as he moved further in trailing his lips along the heated skin. A wet tongue pressed to the base of Tony's dick and ran up along his length to the leaking tip. Tony shuddered and gasped while his hips stuttered forward, but Steve stilled him with his hands on his hips.

Steve felt Tony's fingers tangle into his short hair, petting through the blonde locks and scraping his nails along his scalp. Humming in response Steve closed his eyes to better enjoy the sensations for a moment. There was a brief tug and Steve opened his eyes to look up at Tony, panting and tense with need. Steve massaged Tony's hips briefly before moving his hands to cup and grope the soft globes of Tony's ass, while he leaned in and licked the head of Tony's cock. He ran his tongue around it, tasting the salty precome before taking the sensitive tip into his mouth and gave a suck earning him a stifled moan from Tony. There was the tightening of Tony's grip in his hair and it only encourage him to go further, Steve took more of Tony's aching length into his mouth.

He traced a finger along Tony's crack and down between his cheeks and massaged the wet entrance while he sucked on Tony's shaft. The slick was already leaking down his thighs, coating them, his hole was already relaxed and open for an alpha to take and ravage. Steve moaned pleasantly around Tony's cock as he use his fingers to tease and play, rubbing and circling around Tony's hole, but not quite penetrating yet.

“Mmm.” Steve hummed and pulled back with a wet pop. His fingers still teasing over Tony's leaking ass. “You get so wet for me Tony. I love you like this...so natural.” Steve praised between fervent kisses to Tony's member. It hadn't always been like this, it hadn't always been easy. It had been a long and bumpy road to get Tony to this level of comfort and acceptance of himself. Not now though, now Tony was wet and open and he wasn't resisting.

“Alph-Steve.” Tony corrected in a breathy gasp. Steve was holding back and intentionally driving him mad, every brush and touch of his fingers over him sent shivers up his spine and a spiking of heat in his groin. He needed to be filled. “Please...more.” Tony closed his eyes as Steve resumed sucking on his cock, he didn't stifle the gasp as he felt the finger finally breech him. Tony sucked in a quick breath and moaned. Yes. This was what he had wanted. The obscenely dirty sounds filled the air, the wet squelch as Steve drove his finger into him repeatedly, and the sucking slurp noise of Steve's mouth around his cock.

Steve inserted a second finger, bobbing his head now as he sucked Tony. He drove his fingers deep into him, stimulating his prostate. The first press had Tony groan a deep and sexy noise, and Steve was driven to force it out of him again. He drove his fingers hard and deep into him and pulled back to focus licking and sucking on the head of Tony's cock. Tony's hips were thrusting shallowly forward into Steve's mouth, he needed more he was so close just a little more.

“Steve-alpha please! Can I come?” Tony begged. Steve pulled off of Tony's dick and his blue defiant eyes met Tony's desperate chocolatey browns.

“Not yet.” Steve breathed and he pulled his fingers from Tony's ass. Tony whimpered at the loss and searched Steve's face for a hint of what was next. Steve stood up and met Tony's lips with his own in an aggressive kiss. He pushed Tony backwards onto the bed. “Turn around Tony.” Steve commanded and Tony did so instantly. Much like their first time during his heat, Tony had hated this position for a long time and had refused to do so when not experiencing a cycle. Over time they had worked on the insecurities and the shame this position had brought, and now Tony didn't hesitate when Steve asked it of him.

Tony positioned himself on his hands and knees and with a sultry look over his shoulder at his alpha Tony lowered himself on his elbows and arched his back with his hips canting forward in the omega submissive position. A fresh gush of slick dribbled from his waiting hole and trickled down over Tony's sac. Steve just stared and admired committing this image to his memory, all for him Tony only did this for him. He had to wrap a hand over the base of his cock and squeezed to keep himself from coming from the very sight. In this position Steve could also smell the heavy arousal, the musky male scent of Tony and his slick it awakened something primal in Steve.

He didn't waste any time, Steve positioned himself behind Tony on his knees with hands on his narrow waist. Tony felt the head of Steve's cock brush against his hole and he rocked himself backwards indicating he was ready. There was the blunt pressure then with a little thrust the head slipped into Tony's channel and Steve pushed his hips forward pressing himself further into Tony. Once he was fully seated Steve pulled nearly all the way out until just the head of his cock was in and slammed forward making Tony groan. He took a brutal pace, fucking Tony good and hard, the way he knew Tony liked it. Tony was crying out with each thrust, his hands fisted into the sheets as his alpha took him.

“Steve please, please now? Can I come now?”

Steve was breathing heavily with exertion his grip tightened on Tony's hips. “Yes Tony, yes come. Come for your alpha!” Tony reached a hand between his legs and began to stroke himself with Steve's thrusts, but Steve grabbed his wrists and pulled it away. “No...not like that...this...just from me. I know you can do it.”

Tony whimpered in response, he was so close but he needed that extra little push. He moaned as Steve continued thrusting into him, each glide into him hitting his prostate sending hot jolts of pleasure through him and to his cock.

“I know you can Tony, you are always so good Tony. I can feel how wet you are, I got you close. Hm you are so tight, so wet, god Tony.” Steve praised as he thrust into him. Tony gasped and his body grew tense he felt Steve still, and the warmth of his come flooding him. That sent Tony over and he too felt the explosive orgasm rock through his body. Steve was panting hard as he settled the two of them onto their sides careful to ensure Tony was comfortable as his knot swelled within him. Steve held Tony kissing and whispering sweet loving things into his ear as they came down from the endorphin high.

It hadn't been that easy before. After Steve had assisted Tony with his heat, they had talked it over briefly and Steve had believed they had come to an understanding, but it was clear the next morning that Tony had some very different ideas.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we continue from Rarest One of All.

Steve stirred in the bed when he heard movement and the warmth in the space beside him had suddenly vanished. Steve reached over feeling over the empty spot and cracked an eye open. His sleepy vision cleared up and he focused in on Tony who was disappearing behind the bathroom door, and he heard the sound of running water from the shower. Steve rolled over onto his back and stretched his limbs and rested languidly in the bed. The images and memories of the previous day's activities floated up in his mind and he smiled lightly. Steve felt the warmth of arousal settle in his groin as he recalled it all, Tony all wet, covered in his own slick and begging for Steve to take him. Steve's cock was beginning to harden and ache for a touch.

With a heavy sigh Steve tried to think of something else, it was too soon to expect anything more of Tony after how he had been so thoroughly used. Tony had to be sore this morning with how vigorous the two of them had been with their love making. The shower stopped and Tony walked out with a towel, he glanced briefly towards Steve and the bed he appeared to waver for a moment before going to the walk in closet to change. This wasn't exactly boding well so Steve sat up and rubbed at his face to wake himself up further.

“Hey Tony...you mind if I use your shower?” He asked in attempt to make some conversation.

“Knock yourself out Cap.” Tony called from the closet. He waited a few moments to see if Tony came out, when he didn't Steve got out of the rumpled bed and walked over to the closet.

Steve stood just outside the slightly ajar door. “I was thinking after I get out maybe we could grab a bite? There's this really good sub shop nearby.” Steve noted that it was already late morning they had slept in way later than usual.

“I can't I have to go meet with Pepper, and I'm already late.” Tony replied.

Steve frowned.“What about after? We could maybe do dinner or something?” Steve attempted again. He understood that Tony was a very busy man, but Steve couldn't help feel as if Tony was avoiding him deliberately.

“Ah...I'm not sure yet. Depends on how long she keeps me, and she might hold me over out of spite for being late. So there's that. Weren't you taking a shower?”

“Okay...I guess I'll see you later then?” Steve asked but he got no further reply. He had the urge to wrench the door open and ask Tony if everything was okay between them, but he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he really did have to meet with Pepper, and Steve was just being paranoid. Steve walked over towards the bed and picked up his clothes from the floor and headed into Tony's luxury bathroom.

After a long hot shower and a thorough scrub down Steve dressed and walked back out to an empty bedroom. The closet door was left open and Steve noted that Tony's watch and phone were gone from the nightstand beside the bed. He didn't want to overstay his welcome in Tony's space so Steve went back down to his room. He changed into a fresh shirt and sweats and decided to go for a run outside in hopes it would help him to clear his muddled thoughts.

 

\---At Stark Industries---

 

“Tony what are you doing here!?” Pepper asked when he walked into her office. Last she had heard from him was his panicked phone call the previous morning. Pepper knew enough omegas that needed a few days to recuperate after a heat with no mate. It was draining and exhausting to experience a full heat without assistance. Tony walked right in and he sat down in the chair across from the desk, Pepper caught the wince on his face.

“I needed to get out, I couldn't be cooped up anymore.” Pepper only gave him a questioning raised eyebrow. Tony was notoriously a hermit when he was allowed to be. She noted that he didn't look worn out, not nearly as much as she would have expected. It was quite the opposite actually, he had a vibrancy to him.

“You recovered that quickly?”

“Yep! Piece of cake.” Tony answered simply, but Pepper wasn't buying it.

The red head narrowed her eyes on him and tapped a pen on her desk. “You know most heats last for a few days...unless you have an alpha or beta to-”

“-I guess it was a result of the medication I was on for so many years, or my age, that's a thing. A heat can shorten with age right? Well it's over, I did what was asked so I need you to schedule me a-”

“No” Pepper replied in her best commanding tone. “Stop lying and tell me the truth Tony. You had someone help you.” She watched as Tony shifted in the chair under her scrutinizing eyes, he winced again and then remained still.

“Okay so I did, but I didn't plan it. It just sort of...happened.” Tony leaned forward in the chair, resting his elbows on his knees and he held his face in his hands. This time he didn't bother to hide the discomfort and grunted quietly. Pepper's face fell slightly in sympathy and worry.

“Tony...did someone. Did an alpha...force themselves on you?” She asked gently, but the alarm was still clear in her voice.

Tony looked up at her quickly. “No-No nothing like that. It was consensual, but it really shouldn't have happened.”

“What makes you say that?”

“It will only complicate our working relationship now. Neither one of us was really in our right minds yesterday, and some things were said.” Tony rubbed his hand over his face. “...and I can't do it Pepper. I cannot let this get out. He's an alpha and not just any alpha a national fucking icon alpha! It would only be a matter of time before someone connects the dots and figures out the truth about me.”

Pepper could see that Tony was fairly distressed about this situation. She stood up walked around the desk to pull the other empty chair forward, and sat in front of him. “Tony...Tony who was it? Why would having a relationship with an alpha lead to anyone knowing you're an...” She lowered her voice. “An omega.”

Tony let out a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment. “Steve Rogers, and everyone would wonder what in the world would lead a perfect alpha like him to settle for anyone like me? There is way too much scrutiny, too much risk.”

“Captain America? You let Captain America help you through the heat? Oh Tony back in his day a heat was reserved for bonded mates!”

Tony sat up again and glowered at Pepper. “Don't you think I realize that? That's why this is such a giant problem.”

Pepper reached over and took Tony's hands in hers to help soothe him. “I think the first thing you need to do is clear the air and talk with Rogers.” Tony made a pained expression. “I know not your strongest attribute but you have to tell him something Tony. It could crush him to find out that you don't want to pursue anything more serious...but I believe you should at least try.”

“Did you hear anything I said before? I could lose everything someone would go digging and they would find out-”

Pepper pressed a finger to Tony's lips to quiet him. “I heard you, but now you listen to me. You obviously came here for advice and you are going to hear me out. There are plenty of same sex couples out there that are alpha and beta. You have managed this long to remain undiscovered and you have had plenty of relationships with female alphas. It is not uncommon Tony. You are being paranoid. You never know, this could end up being very good for you, and for Steve. You are stubborn and one of the most difficult individuals that I have to deal with, but you have such a big heart Tony. As much as you try and deny it. I am asking you to try. That's all.” She pulled her finger away from him and waited patiently for his response.

Tony mulled over her words for several seconds. Could he really expect anything positive to come out of this? He had been desperate for relief, and he had never once thought of Steve in _that_ way before. Okay that was a bit of a lie he had noted that Steve was attractive, but Tony hadn't considered Steve as a viable option as a partner.

“You really think that I am a good match for America's golden boy?”

Pepper gave a little shrug. “I think he's someone that can keep you in line...at least better than I ever could.”

 

\--- At Avengers Tower---

 

Tony went back to the tower after his meeting with Pepper. He had taken the time to think it over and came to the conclusion that perhaps he had overreacted that morning. Steve was an understanding kind of guy maybe they could set some ground rules and take things slow. Once Tony arrived he asked Jarvis for Steve's location, and was directed to the gym.

After Steve's morning run he still felt on edge and bothered by Tony's unusual behavior from that morning. He took to the gym to work out some of the growing frustration. He favored the punching bag for these specific situations. Steve had been at it for some time and had worked up a decent sweat from the exertion. He couldn't get the images out of his head from the previous night or the memory of the delectable noises that escaped Tony's mouth in the throes of his pleasure. There had never been any more erotic experience that Steve could compare it too.

In thinking about the experience it only made him feel more tense, on edge, abandoned by Tony that morning. Steve was sporting a semi-erection as he beat the hell out of the punching bag, willing it to go away. If Tony wanted nothing to do with him he'd have to get himself under control, but the memories assaulted his mind, he could still smell, still taste and feel Tony's body, his skin, his slick the musky male scent of him. Not for the first time Steve cursed his photographic memory.

Tony exited the elevator and walked into the gym, but stopped mid-step as his senses picked up on the signals from the alpha in the room. There was no mistaking the scent in the air, Tony had been around it long enough the previous day to know what Steve smelled like when he was aroused. It was almost like a reflex. Tony felt himself grow excited from the aroma alone. His baser instincts taking control and recognizing what lay ahead for him...pleasure. Tony's cock was getting hard. He stared at Steve's backside as he moved, striking the punching bag with precision and determination. The sweat on his skin, how the muscles in his arms tensed and flexed. Tony raked his eyes down the man's muscled back how he could see defining outlines through Steve's tight t-shirt. The soldier's narrow waist and perfectly round and sculpted buttocks.

Tony had to swallow hard as he was overwhelmed by his senses and needs. This must be the heat, it probably wasn't fully out of his system yet. Tony had read that situations like this could occur for some omegas and heat-like symptoms could return after the fact. He made a move towards Steve but paused again when he felt it. The wetness...the slick. The reminder that he wasn't a normal man, he was an omega bitch. Now that he was no longer in his lust addled state Tony felt the shame and disgust within himself.

The sounds of fists on the bag had stopped and Tony glanced up to see Steve looking at him. All six foot muscled alpha perfection staring down the horny little omega. Tony couldn't do this, not now, not while his hormones were going crazy. Tony couldn't risk this happening again, what if someone else had been in the gym? Natasha? Or Clint? What if this happened while in Shield or on a mission? The risks were too high. Tony had to get a handle on himself before he talked with Steve. Tony turned around and hurried back towards the elevator.

“Tony? Tony wait!” Steve called to him, but Tony was already hitting the button for the doors to close. Steve jogged up to the elevator, but he was too late. He pressed his palms against the door and rested his forehead against the metal surface. This was what Steve had been afraid of...he had come to this terrifying conclusion on his run. The possibility for Tony's behavior for avoiding him that morning.

Steve looked down at himself, his pants tenting from his raging erection. He had gone from partial hard-on to full mast as soon as he had caught scent of Tony in the room with him. The blonde hit his hand against the door in frustration. He was better than this, he wasn't like those other power alphas. He wasn't about dominating his mate, or taking one against their will, but now he knew that had to be the case.

Tony had been in a vulnerable state and hadn't been thinking straight, his consent hadn't been made with a rational mind. Steve took advantage of him and now Tony probably hated him for it. The erection in his pants was only evidence that he had let instinct and hormones rule his behavior. Tony had probably been disgusted or afraid Steve might force him to submit. Which Steve would never dream of doing. Just because Tony was an omega didn't mean he was lesser. Steve heaved out a heavy sigh and tried to figure out the best way to fix this situation. He and Tony would have to talk so Steve could apologize, and he would offer to leave the tower. Anything so Tony could feel at ease.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Nothing got past Natasha. She was a master spy after all but it was sometimes a little scary how well she could catch onto people. Not that Steve thought this situation was well hidden. Tony hadn't been within the same floor as Steve for nearly a week now and it was driving Steve mad with worry, and guilt.

“I don't know what has gotten between you two.” She said as they went through their weekly sparring match. Natasha was a fair opponent for Steve to go against since she was quick footed and agile it required more fineness on his part to bring her down. “But one of you needs to buck up and fix it and knowing Tony it won't be him.”

“I don't really want to talk about it Nat.” Steve replied as he wiped his face with a towel. Natasha stood on the mat waiting for him.

“Never asked for details I'm just saying to fix it so you stop moping.” She readied herself and slowly began to prowl around Steve once he had joined her again on the mats.

Steve watched her and waited for her to strike first. “I don't know if I can fix it that's the problem. Tony refuses to stay in a room long enough to let me talk to him.” Natasha made her move and Steve blocked her arm, she came in instantly with another and he deflected that, but Natasha countered with a swift kick to his stomach. Steve stumbled back and caught himself. He hadn't had his stance right.

Natasha shook her head. “Corner him. His workshop is a good spot. You need to get out of your head Rogers. You're sloppy right now. Whatever it is you need to fix, do it before we run into a crisis.” Steve just gave her a silent nod. It had been long enough he just needed to face Tony and get his answers. Apologize and hopefully they could continue to work as a team.

 

\---Later---

 

Steve headed down into the workshop and punched in his code. He found Tony crouched down under the torso of an Iron Man suit and working on some wiring, Steve couldn't help but take a moment to admire. The tension in Tony's arms as he worked, his eyes focused, brow furrowed in concentration, the way his skin had a shine from sweat and the spots of grease on his arms and shoulders. Tony was truly beautiful when in his element and it took Steve a moment to remember the reason he had come down to the workshop. He shook his head and tried to force those intruding thoughts away, he was better than that.

“Tony?” Steve asked hesitantly as he walked in and stood before the engineer. He stuck his hands in his pants pockets feeling awkward and nervous.

“What can I do for you Steve?” Tony asked simply while continuing to work. Steve blinked in surprise. Tony wasn't running off, he wasn't telling him to leave he was just continuing his work. What was this? It couldn't be this easy could it? Not after the days he had agonized over everything.

“I wanted to talk to you.” Steve began. “About that day about a week ago.” Tony visibly tensed at the mention of it, but other than that he showed nothing else. “You haven't been the same since.” Steve continued. “You've been avoiding me and-”

“I'm not avoiding. I've just been busy.” Tony replied dismissively. Okay that was actually a lie, Tony had been avoiding, but for good reason. His body had grown to be very responsive to Steve's alpha aura, and he had to get himself under control before he dared face him again.

“Yes...you are. You refuse to talk to me, you won't look at me, you won't even stay in the same room as me. Tony...” Steve took a breath before he continued. It was now or never. If they were ever going to piece together their working relationship he had to get everything out on the table. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you feel I took advantage of you.” Steve said in a broken and wavering voice. It was so much harder to say it, the words coming out of his mouth only made it all real. “That I did anything to hurt you, or to make you feel like...I used you.”

Tony dropped his arms from the armor and he spun around facing Steve finally. Tony's eyes were searching Steve's in concern and mild confusion. “Used me? Take advantage? You think that's what happened?”

Steve's head snapped up. “Isn't it? It's why you've avoided me? I never intended for things to get so out of hand. I thought I was helping you, but I know now. I understand it all, you weren't being rational. The heat was so intense and you needed the relief. I don't want you thinking I'm like all those other alphas that can't control himself around an omega.”

Tony rubbed his face with his hands. This. He hadn't expected anything like it to occur. He hadn't known that Steve was beating himself up so much over the entire encounter. In hindsight he probably could have been more forthcoming in why he had been distancing himself. “Steve that is not what happened. I wanted your help that day and I greatly, immensely appreciate it. Yes I have been avoiding you, but it is not for the reasons that you think.”

Steve felt the anxiety he had been experiencing begin to dissipate, but why then had Tony been avoiding him? He was about to ask why, but then as Tony had moved closer to him he picked up on it. He inhaled, and then again more deeply, and he realized that something wasn't right about the way that Tony smelled. During the heat Steve had been so up close and personal he had an intimate knowledge of Tony's true omega scent. It was artificial. It wasn't right at all. “You're back on the suppressants.” It wasn't a question. He knew it was true.

Tony winced slightly and looked off to the side while he chewed his lower lip. “You can tell?” How was it that easy for him to know?

Steve nodded. “I know what you smell like...Tony why? I thought-”

Tony's head snapped back and he fixed Steve with an angry stare. “You thought what Steve? That I want to go into heat? That I want to have that insatiable sex frenzy again? You're an alpha you have everything handed to you, people respect you, but me? I am a freak of nature, I have no place within our society. You think I got this far by letting others know what I am? No. No one will ever take a male omega seriously. We're just made for alpha cock...” Tony spat. “I was avoiding you until the suppressants were working again. I didn't want another situation like in the gym.”

Steve couldn't believe that Tony really thought all that about himself, he had been convinced he had helped to sway Tony's opinion. It was apparent now that nothing had changed in Tony's perspective. Did that mean Tony regretted what they had shared? Had their words at the end there been nothing but a giant lie? “You're not a freak I told you how special you are, how rare it is for someone like you to even exist. You're more than just your omega nature Tony, and if you gave others the chance they would see that too.”

Tony shook his head. “You don't understand Steve I cold lose everything if people knew. My company would suffer, hell even the Avengers could suffer. They could remove me from the team!”

“You're overreacting there would be no reason to remove you from the team. Besides I am the one that makes that call in the end not Fury.” Steve replied sternly.

“Omegas are distractions, especially ones off suppressants. I could send people into a damn frenzy if my heat sprung up unexpectedly. I've done the research I know the risks and I am staying on the suppressants. End of discussion.” Tony attempted to return to his work, but Steve wasn't done. He grabbed Tony under his arms and hoisted him up away from the armor. “What the-!? Put me DOWN!”

“We're not done here Tony!” He said in frustration and set Tony down. “What do you want from me? From this? Do you regret it? Did I make the wrong call in helping you through the heat? I need answers Tony, because you may be capable of just walking away from it as if it were nothing, but I cannot do that. We connected...I know you felt it...we're compatible, but we'll never find out and we'll definitely never bond if you're on suppressants.” Steve ground the words out. He didn't want this to be one sided. He had felt nothing but affection for Tony during the heat, and all he wanted was to take care of Tony. Ensure he was happy and comfortable. “You let me go believing that I had hurt you, that you hate me for taking you during the heat. You never once told me why you were avoiding me.. So tell me now. Why? If it wasn't for the reason I think it was...then why?”

Tony's brow was furrowed and his dark eyeswere intense as he stared Steve down. Even with their height difference, even with Tony looking up at Steve he still commanded an air of dominance within himself. It was admirable. Then Tony's features softened as Steve's words registered and he looked off to the side almost in shame.

“No...No Steve you didn't make the wrong call.” He took in a slow heavy breath and let it out slowly before he continued. “ I should have told you why I was avoiding you. I went to the gym intending to talk to you and being there and seeing you in all your alpha super soldier glory. I lost it. I...was experiencing symptoms you know? I had to get myself under control before I could be in the same room as you. I couldn't risk any of the others seeing me get all sex crazy and blow my secret.”

“So when you ran off that day?” Steve asked Tony with a hopeful lift in his voice.

“I was raging horny and was trying not to jump your bones right then and there...” Tony replied honestly. He let out a heavy sigh before he continued. “I want to try with you, but we need to get some things in order before we even attempt. First and most important.” Tony's eyes met Steve's. “I cannot be your omega.” Steve opened his mouth to protest, but Tony held a finger up to silence him. “I'm not finished.” He scowled slightly before continuing. “I cannot be your omega, but I can be your beta. Understand? If you want to explore this...connection-as you call it- you need to allow me some grounds to work with here. Number one being I will continue to declare myself a beta, and that means I suppress the heat. Number two, for the time being this is just between us. I don't need this out in the public just yet.”

Steve didn't want that, he wanted Tony to experience what his body was naturally built to do.

That was part of what drew Steve to him, but he didn't want to just give up and lose this chance for something greater. He could understand wanting to keep this quiet for now, but he also didn't want to have to lie or feel as if he were some dirty secret. For now he would agree, but he would work with Tony and see if he could convince him to slowly ease off the suppressants.

“For now I'll agree to that, but I have some accommodations I would like to add myself. At least once a week you make time to have dinner with me, and I want us to be exclusive. You may not want to announce this to everyone and I get that, but I don't want anyone else to touch you...intimately.” Steve felt his face heat with a light blush as he said it. He had never considered himself a jealous man before, but knowing how Tony was very much desired by women and other men, it only triggered his alpha possessiveness. He had never been close enough to anyone before that made him regress to his basic instincts.

Tony regarded Steve for several moments as he thought over Steve's additions. “I can agree to those terms, as I have no intention of really involving myself with anyone else. Regardless of my reputation I am actually respectable when it comes to being monogamous, however I am known to be a notorious flirt so you will have to put up with that to a degree.”

“I can handle the flirting just...” He reached out for Tony to run his hands down Tony's bare arms, and take Tony's hands in his own, rubbing small circles with his thumbs.“I want you to be mine...call it what you want. Stupid alpha instinct. I just don't want anyone else to have you like I did.” Steve admitted with a light blush warming his cheeks. That day, sharing Tony's heat had been the most erotic and intimate experiences of Steve's life. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone else having that wonderful and private entry into Tony's most guarded and private secret.

There was a snort from Tony and he quirked his mouth slightly in a half smirk. “There's not a single person that has ever fucked me like that Captain.” Steve felt a sudden warmth pool in his groin. “I never bottomed for a man before. You realize that right?” Tony continued, his eyes dark and intense. “You are the only man to ever have his cock in me, and believe me when I say that you are the only man that I will allow to fuck my ass again.” Steve's cock stirred, and was beginning to stiffen in his pants from Tony's words. It only brought back the vivid memories of Tony's heat.

Steve's hands tensed in Tony's and he had to bite his lip to stop any noise that may escape. Tony was staring up at Steve and he was breathing in deeply. Tony could sense Steve's arousal. An alpha sexually aroused could give off certain signals like an omega could but they could be more subtle depending on the alpha. Tony closed his eyes as he inhaled the scent of need thick in the air.

“So...are we agreed then Tony?” Steve ground out, his voice low and husky.

“yes...now...are you going to fuck me again? Or do I have to get down and beg?”

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Fuck Steve stop-stop this isn't working!” Tony cursed and laid back on the bed. Steve propped himself up on his elbows from his position on the bed. He was laying on his stomach between Tony's legs, and Tony's cock lay flaccid and uncooperative. Steve had been trying to work him to hardness with his mouth, but it obviously hadn't worked. Steve pressed a kiss to Tony's thigh before he crawled up the bed, and laid down beside Tony.

“We can try again in a little while?” Steve suggested. This had been the norm of late while they had tried to be intimate with each other. Since Tony had gotten onto a new type of suppressant it had also created a lot of issues with Tony's libido, and his ability to perform sexually. Tony had a lot of trouble achieving an erection now, and even more difficult time reaching an orgasm. The doctor refused to allow Tony onto the previous suppressants as they had initially been developed for female omegas. For some reason they could exasperate his already existing heart condition in males. Tony hadn't exactly listened to the specifics, all he had focused on was he had been told “No.”

“We both know we're just going to be disappointed.” Tony replied with a bitter edge. Steve frowned and rubbed his hand over Tony's abdomen. He knew this was difficult for Tony to accept, and he would be lying if he didn't feel that nagging disappointment. Steve would never voice that though, instead he tried to be as supportive and understanding.

“Tony you don't disappoint me.” Steve replied and kissed his cheek. “I know this isn't easy, but having a negative attitude will only make matters worse. Come on...” Steve nudged him so Tony would look at him.

“Easy for you to say.” Tony turned his head and met Steve's eyes. “Tough to keep a positive.” Steve didn't want to argue tonight, instead he just pressed a gentle kiss to Tony's lips. Then another, and another, slowly parting his lips for Tony and allowing him to slip his tongue in. They made out for several long minutes while Steve petted his hands along Tony's body. He tried again to coax Tony's penis into hardness, but tonight his body refused to cooperate. Tony grunted and reached his hand down and closed it over Steve's wrist to stop him.

Steve sighed and rested his hand on Tony's hip instead. “Tony...”

“I know what you're going to say.”

“Is it really that bad? Please can you just try it for a week? See what happens?” Steve was referring to the suppressants. It was no secret that Steve didn't approve of Tony taking them. The problems in the bedroom had been grating on Tony's nerves as well. Steve was convinced that if Tony let those chemicals out of his system that his body would regulate to normal hormone levels. “I doubt you'll go right into heat, but these suppressants obviously are not working for you. I get that you want to stop the heat, and...the lubricating...but at what point are you just causing yourself more grief.”

Tony turned his head and looked at Steve, at his concerned and honest face. Tony had been steadfast in his decision but these last few weeks had been beyond frustrating. Tony had always prided his sexual prowess, even as an omega he knew how to work with people and show them a good time. He enjoyed sex and all aspects of it, giving and receiving. Now he felt that he was maybe letting Steve down. Maybe...he could just try it for a week. Or until he could try a different type of suppressants and get on something that still allowed him to perform in the bedroom.

“Maybe I'll go see my specialist and see what he says?”

Steve's face lit up. “Yeah? You'll try it?”

“I'll see what my options are. This isn't a yes to stopping them completely, but we'll just see how things work out.” Steve smiled, and he leaned over to kiss Tony lovingly.

“That's all I ask.”

The problem wasn't just the heat. Steve determined that early on once Tony had been taken off the suppressants. Their first time together since Tony had stopped taking the pills Tony had nearly balked once his body began to self lubricate. In fact he had grabbed Steve's hand to stop him from touching or going anywhere near his ass once his hand had traveled south settling on his thigh and reaching back behind. From there Steve noticed all of the little things that were just so omega in Tony, and he never had caught before. Tony was on the shorter side, and although he wasn't considered super skinny his build was on the more slender side in comparison. Tony's lashes, were so long and framed his beautiful expressive eyes it wasn't a typical male feature. Tony like most men possessed body hair, but Steve noted it was finer, lighter than most, his skin was smoother and it was disheartening to realize all these features that Steve adored...Tony despised.

Steve was determined to change Tony's perspective, and to show him that there was nothing wrong with being a male omega. His body was beautiful, and there was no shame in how he was built. To Steve it was a marvel how omegas worked, how Tony's scent alone could get him worked up in minutes. Steve's cock would throb with need and he'd be desperate to knot Tony and claim him for himself. Tony was still between suppressants and Steve was taking advantage of it. They both had an evening off, and Steve put his plan into action. Tony may hate it and it very well could backfire, but to him it was worth the risk. Tony would learn to see himself as Steve did.

 

\---Some Days Later---

 

“Look” Steve ordered Tony, his voice dropping low with authority. Tony's gaze was off to the side, he could feel Steve's hands on him, he could feel the pads of Steve's fingers circling over his wet hole. He knew what Steve was doing, but he didn't want to see it. The shame and humiliation rose up from inside, his face flushed with the embarrassment of what Steve was trying to make him view. Steve's other hand came up and he held Tony's chin gently and turned his head to face the mirror he had propped up to face the edge of the bed. “Look.” Steve repeated the order, as he dropped his hand from Tony's chin and trailed it back down between his legs.

Reluctantly Tony dragged his eyes up to the reflection. There he saw himself on the edge of the bed, naked, his arc reactor shining brightly and casting a blue glow against his skin. His legs were splayed out, spread wide with his hands resting on his knees and holding himself open, his feet planted at the edge. He was leaning with his back flush against Steve's chest to support him. Steve was behind him, both arms coming around Tony's waist with his hands down between Tony's legs. Steve's left hand was cupping Tony's balls, lifting them up and out of the way so Tony could get a better view. Steve's right hand was rubbing slow circles around Tony's hole.

Tony swallowed hard and felt his face heat and his stomach twisted in near revulsion. He could see the glistening wetness on his skin. Around his hole, his perineum hell even the back of his balls and inner thighs. He was leaking slick all over, and Steve was using it to finger him. He watched helplessly as Steve pushed the single digit into Tony's channel and he gasped lightly in response to the intrusion. It didn't hurt like he had expected it to, his body was already becoming more pliant to prepare to receive an alpha. It just felt new and foreign to Tony, even though he and Steve had already done this, that had been under the influence of his heat. He didn't have the head-space to really experience it all, to take the time and log away every new sensation.

“This is you Tony.” Steve whispered in his ear, and kissed at his shoulder. He plunged his finger in and out of Tony's body. It slid in easily, and there was the wet squelch sound of slick skin against skin. Tony wanted to turn and look away, he wanted to tell Steve to stop, but Tony couldn't quite look away. Even as disgusted as he was with his own body the fact that Steve seemed to be enthralled with it made him continued to watch his reflection. “This is how it's supposed to be....look at how well you're made for me. You're built for this...and it's beautiful.”

Steve pulled his finger out, it was wet, coated with Tony's slick. He trailed his hand up Tony's side and smeared the fluid across Tony's right nipple. The air suddenly felt much cooler on the sensitive nub, and his skin prickled as it hardened into a tight dusky peak. Steve pinched it and rolled it between his fingers making Tony jolt and gasp. Steve's touch was electric and the pleasure from his nipple was like a jolt from his chest straight to his groin and the tip of his cock. Tony felt the heated wave of need, and then watched helplessly as another gush of slick dribbled from his ass. He could hear Steve's hitch of breath behind him, and his hand holding his balls tensed up slightly.

“God Tony...” Steve groaned as he pressed more small kisses to the man's shoulder. He gave Tony's nipple one last small tug before he ventured back down to play with and tease Tony's ass. Steve plunged two fingers in with little resistance at all and worked a slow steady rhythm of pushing and pulling out. Tony's breath was coming out harsher, more strained as Steve worked him open. Tony tried to keep himself quiet, but the methodical slide of Steve's fingers in him grazed along his prostate, and Tony couldn't suppress the soft grunts and hums of pleasure. “That's right Tony, just enjoy it. Look at how beautiful you are.”

Tony hadn't realized he closed his eyes at some point. He opened them hazily and his gaze locked back onto the mirror. It was dirty, filthy even and his cock throbbed with need as he watched Steve defile him so wonderfully. The nagging shame was slowly fading, all he could think was “more, deeper, yes, harder.” Tony's skin was now flushed, and a light sheen of sweat covered his body. He looked dazed, his eyes heavy lidded and mouth slack as his breaths came out in sharp pants. Steve's fingers were sliding into his body so easily, in and out, in and out, Tony was beginning to rock his hips with the motion wanting more friction. His legs were tense, and shaking slightly with each of Steve's plunges. Tony watched, mesmerized by the motions of it all and he realized with alarming clarity he wanted to see Steve's cock do the same. He wanted the stretch and burn of Steve's alpha cock, and to feel the insane stretch of his knot to keep him in place. To have the warmth flood his insides as Steve came in him in hot pulses.

“You're thinking about something-something you want.” Steve ground out huskily in Tony's ear. “I can feel your slick. You just got even wetter.” Steve looked Tony over in the mirror. “Your cock is leaking all over too...you're such a mess Tony.” Tony could feel it, the wet smear on his belly from his own cock trapped against his body from Steve's hand. He should feel embarrassed and ashamed but he didn't have the mindset to feel either. He was all quivering horny desire and he could see that Steve was loving it. His alpha liked him messy. “Tell me Tony.. What makes my omega get so hard and wet?”

His omega...Steve called him his omega and Tony felt a swell of pride and pleasure all at once. Tony took a breath to calm himself and to find his voice again. His words came out strained and needy, practically a keening whine. “Thinking of your cock.” He forced out. “Thinking about your knot in me. I want to watch it plunge into my wet hole. I want to feel you come in me, I want you to knot me and just use me again and again.” Tony replied nearly breathless. Steve practically growled in response. He pressed his forehead against Tony's shoulder and his arms tightened around Tony's middle.

“Fuck Tony!” Steve said after some time to gain his bearings. “You say the dirtiest things.” Steve lifted his head and pressed several kisses to Tony's neck and shoulder. Tony turned his head so they could kiss, sloppy and heated.

“We don't have to-” Tony began but Steve silenced him with another kiss.

“I want to Tony...I want all of that.” Steve scissored his fingers in Tony's channel. “You think you're ready for me?”

Tony nodded. “Yes. Yes I am please Steve.”

Steve pulled his fingers out, and let go of Tony's taught balls. He scooted backwards on the bed and laid down, beckoning for Tony to follow. Tony let go of his knees and dropped his legs down, his muscles were a bit sore from holding the position for so long. He turned over on the bed and crawled up towards Steve and straddled his waist. Steve sat up a bit and Tony leaned down so they could kiss, all tongue and teeth, hot and sloppy. Steve laid back, his hands settling on Tony's waist.

“Spread yourself.” He ordered. “And look back at the mirror.”

“You want me to what?” Tony protested. Even with his whole body buzzing with need he was still hesitant to fully comply. He had just gotten over watching Steve finger him now Steve wanted Tony to expose himself further?

“Spread your cheeks and look at your ass...look at how it drips...look at how loose and open you are.” Steve splayed his hands over Tony's hips and reached back to grope at the firm round globes of Tony's rear. “Or I can do it for you...”

Tony swallowed hard. He felt Steve's fingers digging into the flesh of his behind and spreading his cheeks. He felt the cool air biting were his slick covered him. Tony reached back his own hands and placed them over Steve's and held himself open. “I can do it.” Tony replied and Steve moved back to holding Tony's hips. With a deep breath Tony turned his head and looked back in the mirror at himself.

He was still obscenely wet, he could see from the sheen on his skin. His hole was slick and...open...so open...the rim swollen and puffy. His body was prepped and ready to take a cock. Tony shivered.

“How do you feel?” Steve asked.

“Exposed...but I guess...in a good way?” Tony wasn't exactly sure what he felt. He didn't have that reactionary disgust he normally associated with his omega nature. He still felt that lingering shame, but it was only a lesser thought at the back of his mind. “You really like this?” Tony asked.

“I do...something about seeing you all wet and loose...it-it does things to me...” Steve replied in a deeper tone, almost hoarse from strain. Steve reached down then between Tony's legs and grasped the base of his own cock. Steve sighed a little as he held himself firmly with his fist and gently rubbed the head between the cleft of Tony's cheeks. “I just want you to see yourself how I see you Tony...that you should never be ashamed of what your body does” Tony watched it in the mirror, his head turned, his back starting to hurt a little from twisting so much to see, but he wanted to watch the way Steve shoved his impossibly large cock into his tight ass. Tony felt a clenching of worry and also excitement all in one at seeing the size and wondering how Steve had ever fit that into him before and how it was going to now. It didn't seem possible.

Steve rubbed the head against Tony's hole, his precome smearing and mixing with Tony's own slick. “Don't you see how incredible you are? You're built for this...and you're perfect. Perfect for me. My omega...you're my omega Tony.” The tip caught on Tony's rim and Steve paused for moment before pushing his hips up slowly, Tony didn't dare to move, and still held his cheeks apart as just the head of Steve's length breached him. Tony moaned from the sensation, the stretch right around his rim and this was just the beginning. Steve slowly pushed himself further in, inch by inch he slipped into Tony's body. Steve lifted his hand to Tony's shoulder to coax him down.

Tony had to turn back and braced his hands on Steve's chest as he took the last few inches of Steve's alpha cock. It burned and it stretched him so far. Tony couldn't believe how easily they had done this during his heat. Tony was settled, resting on Steve's thighs and his ass feeling impossibly full. Steve let out a shaky breath as he held still so Tony could acclimate to his size. It was all so good, better than good. Tony gave a little rock of his hips and Steve shuddered beneath him.

“Ride me Tony.”

Tony began to move his hips, rocking back and forth at first just getting used to the push and pull of Steve's length inside him. He got more bold, more heated as the drag of Steve's cock rubbed gloriously against his prostate. Tony worked his hips and rose up down on Steve's length, bouncing, moving with a solid rhythm. Tony glanced back at the mirror, he watched as Steve's thick cock disappeared into his body and pulled out slick and coated in his fluids.

“You see it now don't you? Why I love what you are...embrace it Tony. You're an omega, a beautiful, amazing omega.” Steve panted, his body tense with exertion as he held Tony's hips and began to thrust himself up into the tight clenching channel. Tony could only give a drawn out moan as Steve pounded into him.

“S-Security footage...” Tony gasped out. “I can get the footage...any angle we want if-if you want me to-nngh-see more.”

“We can watch it together... I could take you and knot you, and you can watch how well your body takes me.” Tony's cock throbbed with a spike of heat, he didn't think he could get any harder. It was nearly painful he wanted to come so bad, he felt his balls clenching, so close to release.

“You like that idea don't you Tony?” Tony could only give a soft mewl in answer. “Say it, come on. I like it when you say dirty things. Tell me you want that.”

“Y-Yes!” Tony gasped. “I want that. Knot me, fuck me, fuck me, make me take it. Make me watch you fuck my omega ass. Alpha! oh god alpha I want it.” The pleasure was like a hot burn all over his skin. Tony was so overwhelmed by it all, he was so close. “Touch me alpha please. I need to come!” Steve didn't hesitate. He grasped Tony's neglected cock and gave several hard tight strokes. Tony's hips moved erratically wanting to thrust into Steve's hand, but wanting more of the hot stretching of Steve's cock in his ass.

“Ride me, ride me Tony. Fuck! Harder you can do it. Harder!” Tony was panting, groaning with every thrust backwards onto Steve's cock. It was perfect each pull back and thrust forward his own cock sliding in Steve's fist. Steve was completely out of it, all he knew was the searing pleasure. He thrust into Tony almost brutally hard as his omega tried to keep up with the pace. It was so much better like this, so much more intense and fulfilling when Tony allowed his body to be natural. Everything about it was right, the sights, the smells, the feeling of the wet heat around his cock. Steve could feel himself getting ever closer to that edge. Steve felt the flooding of sensation all at once, his balls grew tight and his cock literally jerked inside of Tony's ass as he pumped himself in a few more strokes. Steve came with a shout, short abortive little thrusts as he emptied himself, pulse after pulse of his come filling his omega.

Steve finally stilled, and he went lax on the bed, his hands loosely held Tony's hips. Steve's knot began to fill, expand and stretch Tony further. Steve only groaned as the pressure around his cock increased further, making his length throb and harden more. Tony was tense, right on the edge but he waited...he waited for his alpha. Steve slowly slid his hands up and down Tony's sides and along his sweaty thighs. Tony gave a small keen of need.

“I know, I know Tony...I'm not leaving you unsatisfied. “ Steve said affectionately as he wrapped his fist around Tony's cock and gave a few slow strokes. “You asked for me to knot you...I'm giving you exactly what you want. I'll need to come at least two more times before I'm done. I don't want you to feel sore and oversensitive. It will be better if you wait, I promise.”

“Wait...I thought...you only came multiple times because of-of my heat...” Tony replied hazily. His eyes looked distant and lust addled.

“I'm no ordinary alpha. The serum changed a lot and only made me more...let's say...potent.”

Tony blinked a few times. “So that time during my heat that wasn't all just reaction to the hormones. You were capable of going multiple times already?” Steve's face tinged a bit pink in embarrassment and he nodded slowly. It hadn't been something he felt the need to brag about, and he had worried it would scare potential partners away. Alphas were already known to be a bit intense when it came to sex, and one that needed extra care could only come across as intimidating. “How are you even real?” Tony whispered and clenched up around Steve's cock.

“Oh God!” Steve moaned, he felt his cock jerk and pulse with another stream of fluid. “So that-that doesn't bother you?”

“My alpha needs to come multiple times before he's satisfied? Of course that doesn't bother me. Just means we get to have more fun.” Tony rolled his hips again forcing Steve even deeper, his knot pulling and stretching his hole. “You feel so good Steve.” Tony murmured. Steve gripped onto Tony's hips again and began to thrust shallowly into Tony again, he couldn't move much on account of his knot, but he was already so deeply seated into Tony's channel that every little movement sent shocks of pleasure through Tony. Tony began to moan again.

Steve had kept Tony on edge for so long, he had done so well for him that night. He had let Steve push him completely out of his comfort zone. Stev wrapped his hand around Tony's cock and stroked him, working up to the pace they had been at before. Tony shuddered, he braced his hands on Steve's chest and a stream of incoherent noises left his mouth. He felt raw and used and so close to his orgasm he didn't care about anything else. Steve's hand felt so good, the perfect amount of pressure along his shaft as the head of Steve;s cock rubbed up against Tony's prostate.

“Oh-Oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck!” Tony chanted as his entire body quivered, his cock spilled over Steve's fist and abdomen as the orgasm rippled through him. Tony tensed up, full body everything tight and clenching and Steve came again too. Tony sagged down, using his hands to keep himself upright but his shoulders and head dropped as he let the wave of post coital bliss just wash over him. Steve sat up and gathered Tony in his arms and kissed him sweetly. They remained like that for a time, just lazily kissing and coming down from the endorphin high.

“You see now? Why I want you off the suppressants?” Steve said after a long silence. He carded his fingers through Tony's unruly dark hair.

“I admit...sex is way more intense without them. I never realized what exactly I was missing before. I chalked it all up to the heat before.” Tony leaned back slightly his deep brown eyes meeting Steve's brilliant blues. “I'll cut down, but I do have to suppress the heat for the time. Just in case.”

Steve nodded in understanding. “Given our work I wouldn't expect you to do anything different. I just want you to be comfortable with what you are.” Steve's knot finally went down and he was able to slip out from Tony's body. Tony made a face when he felt the mix of his slick and Steve's semen leak out of his ass. Steve kissed Tony's cheek lovingly. “Let's take a shower, change the sheets and get some sleep.”

“I can agree to that.” Steve practically carried Tony into the bathroom, he was concerned that Tony would be sore after their activities. He scrubbed Tony down in the shower, lathering up the soap in his hands and roaming over Tony's body. Tony did the same for Steve. Once they were thoroughly cleaned off they exited together, dried off and Steve changed the sheets to some fresh clean ones. They snuggled into the warmth of blankets together, deciding to forgo the pajamas. Steve liked the intimacy of skin on skin contact. They fell asleep together, both still relishing in the afterglow with each other.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a grueling couple of months for the Avengers. First they had to do some clean up of rogue AIM and Hydra facilities doing some very illegal and dangerous activities. Thor had requested their assistance with some civil war between some otherworldly beings that no one knew how to pronounce properly. An MIT student accidentally released a swarm of little bots that liked to attached themselves to electronic devices and zap their battery power to continue their own little lives. That wasn't including the mountains of paperwork, public relations, and clean up projects the Avengers were involved in.

Steve and Tony had hardly any time with each other, but that was to be expected with their line of work. Of course once they had finally gotten some free time Tony was busy in the workshop designing upgrades and fixing everyone's gear. No one had seen Tony for three days and that included Pepper as well, and even she could only get him to partially listen to her phone calls. Steve knew that Tony had a busy schedule, so he occupied his time with his other hobbies. He worked out, he did some drawing, and learned how to play a game called Mario Kart thanks to Clint and Sam. Steve was lounging on the couch and catching up on his book list when Jarvis got his attention.

“Captain Rogers...Sir is requesting your assistance upstairs.”

Steve shut his book and set it down on the coffee table. “Is this another coffee run Jarvis? Or is Tony having another craving for gummy bears.” Since Tony's hiatus in the workshop he had often used Jarvis to contact certain Avengers with small requests for items.

“Neither Captain. He is requesting your presence.” Steve didn't think anything of it and got up from the couch and headed for the elevator. He didn't even have to press button, Jarvis automatically took him up to the penthouse. The doors opened and Steve stepped out into the penthouse and instantly he felt as if his head was swimming. He put a hand out to brace himself against the wall and steadied his stance. It had a hit him so fast and he wasn't expecting it...the scent...the heavy arousal in the air.

Steve took a few wobbly steps forward, he felt unsteady on his feet. He felt like he was in a haze, everything around him fuzzy as he followed the delectable scent to the source. Steve pushed the bedroom door open and was met with the most alluring sight. The lights in the room were dimmed low, the bed, still large and luxurious was covered in deep red silky sheets, Tony was stretched out languidly on his stomach like a jungle cat. He was nude, his olive skin already coated in a light sheen of glistening sweat, his hair was a tousled mess, and he looked at Steve with a fiery lust in his eyes. Tony was ever so slowly grinding his hips against the bed, and as Steve trailed his eyes over the form of his omega he spotted the dark spot on the bed between Tony's legs...he was already leaking slick and it was soaking into the silky fabric of the bed sheet.

“Hey there soldier.” Tony purred and he turned onto his side, so Steve could get a good long look at Tony's hardened cock. “Mind helping a fella out?” Steve's mouth felt dry...it was all so overwhelming. His skin felt hot, his clothes were warm...way too warm, and his pants felt unbearably tight as his own cock stiffened.

“Tony...are you?” He asked, feeling stupid but he had to know this was what he thought.

“Am I what?” Tony asked with a smirk and ran a hand down his chest and to his hip.

“Are you in heat?” Tony just bit his lip seductively as he reached his hand down and gripped his own cock. He gave it a firm stroke up, precome dribbled from the tip and down the length. Steve inhaled sharply and he felt a throbbing so intense in his cock he though he might come in his pants.

“If I am...why are you standing there asking silly questions instead of giving your omega what he needs?” Steve didn't wait another second, he kicked the door closed with his foot and began to undress. He tore his clothes off quickly, discarding them haphazardly across the floor as he approached the bed. “Alpha...” Tony whined, his eyes closed as he continued to stroke himself. “Been waiting...I need you.” Steve knelt on the bed, his eyes dark with lust. He grabbed Tony's wrist to pull his hand away from his cock, and leaned in for a deep, heated kiss.

Steve loomed over Tony, still holding his wrist and kissed him hard, claiming his omega with his tongue. Tony twisted on the bed, turning over, getting his wrist free from Steve and tucked his knees beneath himself. Steve understood what he was doing and sat back, his hands going to Tony's hips as the omega positioned himself, resting his weight on his forearms his head and chest down against the bed, with his back arched up and his ass presented for his alpha.

Grabbing onto Tony's hips Steve ground his cock against Tony's supple behind, the wetness of his slick coating Steve's hardened cock. He had never imagined he would get to experience this again.

“Oh Tony...you want me? Tell me...let me hear it. How bad you need your alpha?” Steve ordered him with a growl. Tony groaned and rolled his hips back, rubbing himself against Steve.

“My alpha, please...I-I'm so...” Tony swallowed and forced the words out. “I'm so...wet...and open for you.”

“Yeah you are. God Tony I'm gonna make you feel so good.” Steve's voice was husky, a deep rumble in his chest and made Tony squirm with want.

“Please-please, alpha I need you.” Tony practically whimpered. He felt the waves of intense need burning within him. His cock was throbbing he needed to come so badly. His balls felt tight and ached with tension. Steve reached down and rubbed the tips of his fingers over Tony's wet hole. He was already open and ready for him....he didn't even need any prep. He was loose and waiting.

“Did you?” Steve asked in wonder. He petted his hands over Tony's sides and groped and massaged the perfect globes of his omega's ass cheeks. Tight and perfect and so delectable. It made Steve want to bend down and sink his teeth into the supple flesh.

Tony managed to look over his shoulder at Steve behind him. “...I was still a little tight so I may have taken matters into my own hands so to speak.” Tony's skin was flushed, and he felt slick from sweat. Steve couldn't wait any longer. He needed to take care of his omega in need. Without any more hesitation Steve gripped tightly onto Tony's hips as he positioned the tip of his cock against Tony's waiting, leaking hole. Steve snapped his hips forward and with a smooth fluid motion his large cock penetrated into Tony's hot tight channel.

Tony cried out and shuddered beneath Steve's grasp. He felt so full, so used, but he didn't feel ashamed of it anymore. This was what he was made for and he loved to feel Steve in his body, the stretch and burn was welcome as it was replaced by the intensity of pleasure from his prostate. Steve took Tony at a brutal hard pace, knowing that Tony was a bit of masochist. His rock hard cock shoved into Tony's body, angling just right to strike that sweat spot that made Tony moan and whimper.

Steve was moaning with each thrust as Tony's body hugged and clenched him in all the right ways. Tony's slick made the glide smooth and easy for Steve to thrust into him with little resistance. Already Steve could feel the building tension the heated coil growing tighter and tighter with each thrust into his lover. This was a heat he wasn't concerned with making it last. They would have plenty of time to experiment with taking it slow, but right now it was about getting off and working out the frenzy of hormones.

There was no worry about the noise, the penthouse was soundproofed enough that no one would hear a thing, but in a fit of pride Steve wanted the others to know. The sounds of passion the grunting, moaning, the unmistakable sound of men fucking, there would be no question what was happening in that room. Steve didn't hold any sound back and he took it as a compliment that Tony was incapable of staying quiet. Especially once Steve had reached his arm around Tony's middle and grasped his neglected cock.

“Don't hold back, I'm here to pleasure you, fuck you until you're boneless. Come Tony, come for me as many times as you can.” Steve ground out.

Tony's cries increased in volume, while he began to thrust his own hips forward into Steve's tightening fist. Steve met the motion and rhythm with his own thrusting, and after a few strokes he felt Tony tense beneath him.

“Steve, fuck! I'm coming! I'm coming alpha!” The warmth of Tony's come spilled over Steve's hand and he shuddered through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Steve need only a few more thrusts into Tony's clenching hole before he joined his omega into orgasm. Steve's seed spilled into Tony's body, he gave a few more quick shallow thrusts before burying his cock to the hilt. “So good, so-so good Tony.”

Before his was even finished coming his cock began to swell and the knot formed sealing itself within Tony. The two of them caught their breath, Steve still on his knees holding Tony's hips, and Tony stomach down on the bed, his head buried in his arms as he came down from the the post orgasm high.

“Tony I can't believe you let me do this again. Letting me help you through the heat.” Steve panted once he found his voice again. “I thought...you didn't want to do this again. You said you never...”

Tony raised himself up on his elbows and looked back at Steve over his shoulder. “I figured after what we had done already that maybe I could give this another try again. Let's face it. Sex is...it's so much better off the suppressants. I wanted to know if I could let myself try it again and, fuck, Steve hearing you seeing the way you look at me. All needy and wanting me...just me...” Tony gave a slow roll of his hips back against Steve and shifting his knot ever so slightly the walls of his body clenching around him. So wet, tight and warm all over. Steve's mouth fell open in a gasp.

“All I ever want is you Tony.” Steve confessed. He reached down and coaxed Tony up, holding him around the middle to help Tony sit upright onto his knees. Steve held him, his chest against Tony's warm back, his arms bracing him Tony lifted his arms up and arching his back slightly and turned his head so their lips could meet. Tony grasped at the hair on the back of Steve's head as they kissed, long and passionate. Steve's knot still settled deep and tight in his lover's body.

“Steve...” Tony whispered when they parted, his lips kiss bitten and wet from their saliva. Steve pressed his lips to Tony's shoulder and neck as his hands roamed over the front of Tony's abdomen and chest, tracing the edge of his arc reactor. “Hm Steve...I...” Tony gasped lightly when he felt Steve bite gently at his shoulder. “I'm...” Tony pressed on. “I'm ready...I'm ready to be your omega.” Steve paused.

“Tony? Really?” He asked feeling breathless.

“Yes. I want to be your omega. I want...”

“To bond?” Steve finished. Feeling his heart racing. He hadn't imagined they would reach this point so soon.

“Yes.” Tony confirmed. “Be my alpha?”

Steve kissed Tony, long and hard. Sliding his tongue over Tony's, claiming his mouth, licking along his lips. Yes. He wanted nothing more. “Yes-yes of course. I'm yours Tony, only yours and your mine?”

“Yes. Steve.” Tony confirmed. They spent the next several hours getting Tony though his heat. Making love at a languid relaxed pace as opposed to the frantic needy fucking they had done previously. They really explored, and took the time to admire and focus on each other as bonded mates often did. Steve knew it was going to be rough on Tony coming out to the others, and he was determined to be there with him every step of the way. To be the alpha he needed to be and protect his omega.

When Steve had first woken up from the ice all he could think was how much he had wanted to return to his own time. Since he had met Tony though and once they had officially bonded and sealed their relationship Steve found that he no longer desired to return to the time he had come from. He had found a love so unique and so important to him that he couldn't imagine any life without Tony there by his side. As a team mate he could depend on, as a friend as his lover. A mate for life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have rushed the ending, but I could see the light upon the horizon and just want this to be done. Don't get me wrong I love this series, but I may have taken on some hefty themes in this one that I'm not talented enough to convey in an interesting way. I had a rough idea what I wanted to touch on but no solid way to go about them. I hope it was enjoyable and that some of the plot/filler wasn't too drab. 
> 
> Comments, suggestions, spelling errors? By all means please let me know. Comments keep me going. As I said before the reason this sequel even exists is for the ones that asked. 
> 
> I have no beta reader, I have no one to edit my work, I have no real suggestions until the fic is complete and up. So all errors are my own. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been one of the most painfully difficult things I have ever had to write. Writer's block, lack of inspiration, disjointed plot. I have been struggling with this for months and I am just ready for it to be done. I read several comments wanting a sequel to Rarest One of All and I tried to incorporate a lot of the ideas presented, not everything made it into the final as I couldn't find the reason, or honestly the ambition to add all suggestions. I hope this at least tickles some of your fancy's and the smut is worth the read.


End file.
